


Pencil

by FreyaRays



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRays/pseuds/FreyaRays
Summary: This is something new I'm trying. Today's prompt was pencil.





	

Her pencil rolled across the floor, right underneath one of the raised roots of the willow. "Crap." 

She stretched out her arm and tried to wiggle her fingers in the space her pencil had rolled into. Growling in frustration, she shoved her notebook with her half drawn portrait into her bag and switched hands. How could this happen every time she drew under the willow!? 

This tree probably had another trees worth of pencils stuck in it. She tried again to get her pencil back, but all she got was more dirt under her fingernails. 

"Did it eat one of your pencils again?" 

She turned her head angrily and glared at her. She, of course found it hilarious, and was staring at her with an amused look on her face. She flipped her off, and she laughed. She offered her hand out and she grabbed it with her dirt covered hands. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I'm trying. Today's prompt was pencil.


End file.
